The forgotten realm
by legendary-201
Summary: Sakura and her friends are transported to the forgotten realms of Faerûn. Based on my D&D campaign.
1. The start of a long journey

Chapter 1

The Start of a Long Journey

The city of Fallcrest built from the ruins of another large city, is the crossroads where the travellers and traders. The surrounding ridges shelter several small valleys where farmers and woods folk live; few are more than six or

seven miles from the town. Fallcrest imports finished goods from the larger cities downriver and ironwork from the dwarf town of Hammerfast, and exports timber, leather, fruit, and grain. It also trades with the nearby town of Winterhaven. The surrounding hills hold several marble quarries that once produced a good deal of stone, but the area has little demand for ornamental stone these days, and only a few stone cutters still practice their trade.

The Temple of Erathis where some of the most holy of Clerics come and pray. impressive stone temple is finished with Fallcrest's native marble. Its chapel is a large rotunda with a 30-foot-tall dome. The temple of Erathis is the largest and most influential temple in town. The place also includes shrines to Bahamut and Moradin.

Argon Helfire: Come on Sigmul, how long can one man pray for?

Sigmul O'Connell: Argon.....Shut up.

Argon Helfire: Fine, if you need me I'll be in Nentir Inn.

Argon leaves Sigmul to pray to his god Bahamut, he never understood the concept of _praying. _All Argon needed was his Falchon and his wits. In the Inn Argon heads to the inn keeper and orders pitcher of ale and slams two silver pieces on the table, from there he can see two others, one dressed in full plate mail looks to be a paladin, and the other a tall warlock. They take their sets and order their things, nothing that Argon needed to be concerned about. A few minuets from then a Goliath shows up, with his massive height he was not able to fit through the door way without crouching. The Goliath heads next to the paladin and warlock and tires to pick a fight with them by saying all kinds of thing like weak paladin, doesn't have the stomach for a real right. Unfortunately it worked and the paladin was rather fast to deliver the first blow, the Goliath stumbles back and pounces on the small paladin.

Argon: Some Paladin

The citizens run out of the inn and scrambling to the streets to alert the guards. Argon ignores the three as they fought as the Goliath gets pushed back into Argon and forces him to spill his ale. This pisses him off and decides to get in on the action.

Hearing the commotion out in the streets Sigmul checks outside and sees that everyone is running from the inn

Sigmul: Argon.

Back in the inn Argon slams the Goliath into a couple of tables and throws him out the window, when Sigmul finally arrives.

Sigmul: ARGON WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS, YOU WERE GONE ONLY FOR 10 MINIUETS.

Argon: He spilled my ale.

Sigmul (Face Palms)

Just then the guards arrive to see the unconscious Goliath and the four standing in the trashed inn.

Guard 1: Well, I thank you citizens in taking care of this matter, taking down a Goliath is no small feat.

Guard 2: Sir you think we should ask their assistance in the tax problems?

Guard 1: Shut up moron their not suppose to know about that.

Sigmul: I think we can help you their.

Paladin: What do you mean by we?

The Paladin says cocking one eyebrow.

Sigmul: This season was been a lean one for Fallcrest and the trails aren't exactly safe.

The guards heard enough of the cleric and decides to inform him of the situation.

Guard: We were suppose to expect the tax collector a tenday ago but he hasn't show up yet, I fear that something was happened to him, and with the troubles on the high road the tax collector would be forced to take the more dangerous low road.

The second guard walks out of the local inn and resumes his patrol.

Sigmul: Not to worry good sir, I'll make sure the lord will get the taxes that was desired.

With that being said Sigmul and Argon heads out of the tavern and into the local streets. The sun was just beginning to set as twilight was beginning to rise. Making there way out of the tavern, the Paladin and the Warlock follow Sigmul and Argon to the western gate where they were saddling up their horses.

Paladin: We would like to assist you in this matter.

The paladins words sound false and untrue, but the matter was unavoidable as the roads were dangerous. The warlock next to him said nothing and just stared at Sigmul and Argon with a cold stair, and piercing black eyes.

Argon: Well, come along if you wish, but I'm not paying for your horses.

The Dragonborn says with an impatient tone, since he wanted them to get moving right away, after all Argon wanted to crack some skulls. The Paladin and Warlock grab their horses from the stables and begins riding as Sigmul takes point beckoning Argon.

Paladin: By the way, I'm Rolan Galahad, and my friend here is Eramil Windstrider.

Eramil: Am I not capable of introducing my self _Paladin?_

Eramil says mocking Rolan.

Paladin: No, no your not Eramil. So Cleric an reason why you company with a Dragonborn?

Argon snares at Rolan and punches his plate armour with such force that it nearly knocks Rolan off. Sigmul just continues to ride ahead answering Rolan's question.

Sigmul: Why not.

As darkness falls the trail up ahead becomes black, unable to see anything more than five feet ahead of them. Sigmul beckons everyone to stop as he rears his horse forcing both it's front legs to rise. Sigmul dismounts his horse and ties it up to a near by tree as everyone dismounts.

Rolan: Argon go and bring some fire wood here.

Rolan orders the Dragonborn as if he was a slave. Argon smacks Rolan up side his helmet knocking his head around a bit.

Sigmul: A fire would not be the wises of ideas, since this road is the most dangerous. Since Eramil is a Elderin he can go into trance becoming aware of everything around him, yet be well rested.

Eramil: That would be for the best.

Sigmul: It's settled then, Eramil with keep watch while in trance as the rest of us sleep.

Sigmul ordered everyone as he lend against the same tree he tied his horse to, as everyone else brought out their sleeping bags.


	2. Strange things happen too often

Chapter 2

Strange Orccerances Happen too often.

Material Realm

"I slept through another Math class yet again..." A apricot haired girl said with almost zero energy.

"Sakura, you should try staying up sometime." A black haired girl said seriously, but still kept her serene grace in check.

"I know Madison, but the teacher is sooo boring..."

It is Friday afternoon in Tomoeda, the summer breeze blowing around quite gently. The sun enveloped the city with its orange rays. Sakura Avalon is going home after another day in middle school went by. Alongside her was her best friend, Madison Talyor. Also with them was a brown haired boy.

"Don't worry about it too much. I know you won't sleep when I'm tutoring you in Math." the boy said while petting Sakura's head.

"Hee hee... Thanks Li." said a blushing Sakura.

"Aw..I still can't get over how cute you two are together." Madison said, looking at the couple with admiration.

"It's not like that..." Sakura said, but she did not put much effort into it. It is true. She and Li are a couple now, ever since that day they confessed their feelings of true love towards each other. There is no denying it, even if Tory is against it.

"Hey, you guys," Sakura suddenly said. "I've been having a strange dream."

Realm Faerûn

Everyone wakes up from their long sleep, Eramil was the first to wake. Opening his eyes, for eight hours sun rise has not appeared and was still black, barley able to see five feet ahead of one's self. Eramil wakes everyone up, first Sigmul then Argon and then Rolan.

Sigmul: I sense an unholy presence nearby, something dark.

Sigmul says with a worries tone.

Rolan: I sense it to.

Rolan pulls out his shield and sword and takes point. A thick layer of fog emerges around everyone's feet, and a small amount of light from the moon revels a ruined village. The sounds of animals grow silent, and a eerie sound of nothing fills the area. Out in the distance Rolan can see undead slowly making their way towards him.

Material Realm

In the material realm Tomoeda grows silent and dark unable to see anything, Sakura, Madison, Li grow still, and within seconds the darkness grows weaker. They find them self's in the middle of the ruined village surround by undead. Suddenly a brilliant ray of light sears a zombie of golden radiance. Sparkles of light lingers around it, illuminating a small area around it. There Rolan notices three children standing in the centre of undead, he brings his shield in front of him and his sword on top of his shield and charges forward knocking down and pricing their rotting flesh. Rolan stands next to the three children with his sword and shield in each hand and his armour all bulky. Rolan sheaths his sword and lends out his hand to assist them.

Rolan: You three shouldn't be here.

Frightened by what just happened, being transported to this land, surrounded by undead, and a man in bulky armour lending his hand out Sakura stutters in trying to find words.

Sakura: Wh.. where, are, we?

Rolan quickly replies back to the girl, as he smashes a skeleton with his shield, as it raised it's sword.

Rolan: There is no time for questions.....

But Rolan was cut off, as Argon let out a loud roar and breathed fire all over the remaining undead incinerating them to dust and ashes. Rolan slowly turns his head to face Argon, and with a blank stair.

Rolan: Can you keep it down for two seconds Argon.

Turning his head back.

Rolan: I am a Paladin warrior of good and justice, you can trust me.

Argon: Yea, trust the guy that thinks Dragonborn's should be slaves to humans.

Argon says sheathing his Falchon on his back while walking up next to Rolan and the three children. Stairs down at them.

Argon: So who might you three be, I've never seen your kind before.

A brown hair boy takes a single step forward annoucning his mane, hiding the fear behind his words. _I am Li._

Argon stared into his eyes, and saw the fear in the boys eyes. _Well, Li I am Argon Helfire. There is no need to fear me, unless you piss me off them I suggest you run as fast as you can._ Sigmul walks towards the children, his mace hanging from his belt. _I am Sigmul O'Connell, I am the holy cleric of the Deity Bahamut. _A black haired girl remains still as she gives her name to the three standing in front of her. _I'm Madison Talyor . _Eramil wonders the area not caring about the children suches for anything that he can steal. Eramil runs into a stuck tavern door, Eramil pushes but to no avail he couldn't open it. Eramil singles Argon over. Argon heads over and bashes the door open.


	3. something worse than undead

Chapter III

......something worse than undead

As Argon bashes the door in a foul stench fills the air around the, the stench of rotting flesh everyone covers their noses to block out the horrible stench. In the tavern the blackness is thick not even the light from the moon can illuminate the darkness.

Sigmul takes a step in and lights his sunrod, the sunrod shows the tavern filled with dead bodies covered in blood. Sakura and Madison both gasp as soon as they saw the dead bodies. Sigmul examines the first body he saw, but to no avail he can find no signs of entry wounds yet the bodies are covered in blood.

_Who could have done something like this. _Sakurasaid clenching her fists trying to act tough, but in her words she was afraid. Argon gently places his hand on Sakura should calming her down. _It is an unholy being. _Argon said looking towards Sigmul and Rolan. _How could you know something like that. _ Li says annoyed as he looks up at the Dragonborn. Argon responds back to Li while looking straight. Perhaps_ you should look at our Cleric and Paladin before asking stupid questions._

Eramil ignores the paladin and cleric to their investigation of the dead bodies. Eramil finds the stairs leading to the second floor, unfortunately the stairs is out, and where the stairs was suppose to be is a infinite deep black hole. Eramil fey steps to the second floor.

On the first floor of the tavern a man can be heard panting very heavily. When everyone walked up to him, then can see his eyes twitching white, as his hands shook uncontrollably. Sigmul leans down over the man and places both his hands over the mans heart. A faint white light shines brightly healing the man of his injuries. But what ever evil prescience was here surly did not like the Clerics holy powers, and caused the man to explode spraying blood everywhere. Argon shielded Sakura, Madison, Li.

**Second Floor**

One the second floor Eramil stands in front of a long black hallway. As he took a step forward he could hear foot steps running behind him. Eramil quickly turns around to find nothing but the empty stairway he came from.

**First Floor**

In the tavern, the room begins to grow colder and darker. The sunrod the Sigmul light goes out, and the darkness is so thick that everyone can not see more that two feet ahead of them. Madison whispers to Sakura to use the light card. Sakura nodes and brings out her key and transform it into her staff bearing her star on it. _Light!_ Sakura yells out. The light card illuminates ten feet and grows larger.

The evil prescience was not expecting that the young girl had any magic that was drawn from the weave. The darkness then slowly begins to close in on the light that Sakura had cast until the card returned to her hand. Sakura looked to Li in surprise. _Li how come the Sakura card didn't work?_

Li was at a lose for words, he could not believe that something had more magical powers than Sakura.

After witnessing Sakura powers Sigmul responds back to her. _Heed my words carefully dear, this prescience that we feel. It is of a god, an evil god mind you. _Madison wasshocked to hear Sigmul speak of gods, she has seen some pretty weird things ever since Sakura first discovered the clow book.

Before Sigmul could say anything more Rolan speaks up. _Has anyone seen Eramil since this incident.? _Sigmul then begins to look around for Eramil to find a broken stair case with the infinite black hole in the floor. _Argon, Rolan can you two throw me to the second floor?_ Argon speaks up and warns Sigmul that splitting up now could be dangerous. _Sigmul with all due respect, do you think splitting up is wise?_

_Argon, I respect your concern, but it's the only way up their and I have a feeling that Eramil is up there._ Sigmul responds back to Argon convincing him to throw him. Sakura, Madison, Li watch as the Dragonborn throws Sigmul to the second floor, but when he reaches the ledge a barrier pushes him back. Argon catches Sigmul just before colliding into him.

**Second Floor**

Back on the second floor Eramil walks into a pitch black room, again he can hear foot steps running around behind him. Eramil unleashes a purple cone of dark energy behind him, but nothing was there. Suddenly Eramil is struck by a dagger in his back, Eramil falls to the ground as he attempts to pull the dagger out of his back. There Eramil can see a red orb hovering in front of him, as he attempts to touch it the orb grows closer. He touches the red orb and everyone in the tavern is transported to another part of Ferun.

There, everyone but the children wakes up, laying in a pool of blood. Sigmul checks if their still alive, which they are. Argon picks each of them up and carries them on his back. The moon is crimson red, and the sky appears to be night, but with a reddish hue to it. The four then begin to head north form the pool of blood.

Sakura, was the first one to wake up, she finds her self being carried on Argon's back. _What happened, last thing I remember was you being thrown back by a barrier._ Speaking to Sigmul all tired a weak. _Careful, don't waste too much energy. _Sigmul says as he carries their bags. _I'm just a little tired that's all. _Sakura protests as she climbs off Argon. Sigmul passes Sakura her bag, as Argon stops in front of a rather large swamp.

_Hey windbag, why'd you stop?_ Rolan says mocking Argon. _I swear Rolan, I'm going to kill you._ Argon replies as he clenches his fists. Just then a muffled roar makes it's way to the ears of them from the swamp. Argon gently places Madison and Li down on the ground and picks up a large bolder and throws it in the swamp. The swamp began to bubble as a black snout pops up. Then the rest of the head comes out slowly revealing a young black dragon. Watching the dragon emerge from the swamp Sakura became petrified. Rolan shook her out of the state Sigmul summoned his Guardian to watch over Sakura's friends. Argon tries to speak to the dragon in Draconic. _**Yondr yw yonhu ziean poiemydr, zii niefii ray xonehuhuan ziundrni anyon. (Out of our way beast, we have no quarry with you.) **_The dragon ignores Argon's attempt to intimidate her and walk aggressively towards the group.


	4. Killing the Dragon

Chapter IV

Killing the dragon

Battle has erupted in the swamp, Argon roared and thrusts his sword in the air rushing towards the black dragon, while Rolan placed his shield in front of him and pushed forward.

The dragon strikes both Argon and Rolan with it's front claws. Rolan felt the impacted that the dragon made on his shield, as Argon felt on his armour, and is forced to the ground. Rolan slashes his foe with his sword as it ignites with holy light.

Sacred light shines from the heavens and sears the dragon with divine radiance, as a bolt of dark, crackling eldritch energy hits the dragon head on.

Sakura watches as the four adventurers battle the black dragon as holy light and dark energy flies through the air, she finally gains enough courage to assist them in battle. Sakura summons her staff, and throws up three of her Sakura card's. Flight, sword and a shield, angelic like wings stem from her back, and a sword and shield emerges in each hand. Sakura takes flight and slashes the dragon across her torso, the dragon swipes her tail and knocks Sakura's sword away and avoids it completely. Sakura backs away immediately as Argon gets off the ground.

Now pissed Argon dashes towards the dragon and jumps up forcing his full blade down upon the dragon. The blade slides down the scales of the dragon as Argon lands back on his feet.

The dragon sweeps his tail and smacks Argon across the face, and forcing him to take a step back and turns to face Sakura and attempts to bite her, Sakura flies upwards avoiding the bite.

Rolan notices that Sakura nearly dodges two fatal attacks from the dragon he rushes past the dragon to her. _Sakura _Rolan shouts up so that she can hear him. _I've figured out a way we can beat this creature. Each time she swings her tail, she leaves herself vulnerable. _Sakura nodes at Rolan and flies in front of the dragon as Rolan ignites his sword with holy fire and stabs it in her leg. The blade pierces the Dragon's tail and she attempted to knock it out of his hand.

In that instead the Dragon attempts to bite Sakura again. The Dragon bites into Sakura's arm as she tried to fly away. Sakura yells in great pain and falls to the ground. Sigmul hears Sakura screams and rushes over to heal her. The wound closes up instantly, the pain suddenly stops and Sakura opens her eyes to see Sigmul who had just healed her. _Thanks_ she said in a weak voice. Sigmul turns around and lifts his hand towards the dragon as sacred light shines from the heavens and sears the dragon with divine radiance. The holy light sears the dragon burning her with divine light. The Dragon swipes her tail towards both Sigmul and Sakura. Both Sigmul and Sakura are knocked back towards Sigmul's Guardian.

Eramil watches the battle take place and seeing his comrades getting their asses handed to them. **That is enough. **Eramil thrusts his hands in the air, as they start to glow a dark purple colour. He then shots the blast towards the Dragon. The Dragon is engulfed in black fire burning her.

Sakura gets back to her feet after being tossed back by the tail. Barley able to stand, and a deep gash across her chest doesn't help the matter. Sakura pulls out two Sakura cards Fiery and Arrow. She engulfs two arrows with fire and launches it at the dragon. The first arrow misses as the second imbeds into the dragons chest. The Dragon lets out a loud roar and blasts fire in the path of the five adventurers.

Argon Rolls out of the way of the fire, as the flames reached the rest of the group, both Sakura and Sigmul are rendered unconscious and are dying, as Rolan and Eramil are just mildly burned.

Argon watches as Sakura and Sigmul both go down, Argon slams his fist into the ground with all of his force angerly. _Dammit, Rolan we need to retreat and get Sakura and Sigmul immediate attention. _To which Rolan replies back in his cocky attitude. _No way this son of a bitch is going down._ Rolan then proceeds run at Argon and jumps on his shoulders, and immediately leaps of slashing his sword across the Dragon's face while shouting _**Paladin's Judgement. **_Rolan's sword gashes the dragon's face, as Rolan lands next to her.

Both Li and Madison wake up from Rolan's loud battle cry, and from the battle going on. They both see Sakura laying on the ground next to Sigmul, and a black dragon fighting everyone else. Li and Madison rush to Sakura's side to try to wake her. Argon shouts over to the children as he battles the dragon. _**There both unconscious, and without immediate attention they both are going to die.**_.. Argon is interrupted as the dragon swipes her claws at him. Argon grabs onto the dragon's arm and slams his fullblade into the dragon's face. The impact forced the dragon to the ground.

Eramil unleashes a dark cone of crackling eldritch energy towards the dragon. The dark energies forced the dragon to fly in the sky. _Oh no you don't._ Rolan said as he tossed his sword for the dragon, and misses. Argon does the same and throws his fullblade. The full blade gets imbedded into the dragon's skull and plummets to the ground. Argon walks over the the dead dragon and pulls this sword out of the dragon;s skull. Argon and Rolan both sheath their swords and walks over to Sakura and Sigmul. Argon carries Sakura and Rolan carries Sigmul. Argon looks back at Li and Madison and beckons them to follow.


	5. The town of Mulsantir

Chapter V

The town of Mulsantir

Following immediately after the slaying the young black dragon, Sakura and Sigmul being carried by Argon and Rolan. During the battle with the dragon the position of the moon had not changed at all, and it is still night. Walking right next to Argon was Li and Madison worrying about Sakura's condition. _Argon, is Sakura going to be alright. _Madison says in a worried tone. To which Argon replies. _I really cannot say of her fate. _Argon shouts over to Rolan_ hows Sigmul doing? _Rolan replies back jokingly _Well, for a cleric, he's heavier that I thought. _Argon replies back pissed _I meant how is his condition, is he still alive. _Rolan replies back insulting Argon as well _oh he's doing fine, hows your patient doing windbag? _

_Rolan if I wasn't carrying Sakura, I would have smashed your face into the ground by now. _Li interrupts Argon and Rolan from their argument. _You two are like an old married couple that never finished their wedding if you know what I mean. _Instead of everyone looking at Li everyone looks straight at Eramil who's laughing and proceeds to say. _Everybody hear that sound__... bitch got served. _

Half an hour later, a town appears in the distance, everyone begins running to the city gates. A voice is heard from on top the city walls, _city gates are closed till the morrow. _Argon sets Sakura down against the walls, and Rolan drops Sigmul flat on the ground. Argon rolls out both of his bedrolls that he took out of his bag. _Here you two take my bedrolls, I'll sleep against the tree for tonight. _He said speaking to

Li and Madison.

Everyone goes to bed until the morrow. An orange sun starts to loom over the horizon, Li was the first to wake up. Without doing anything else he immediately headed over to Sakura and checked her pulse, she's still alive. He then looked over to Sigmul who's still on the ground were Rolan left him, just before Li could check if Sigmul is still alive when Argon wakes. _Li is it, don't you worry there alive._ Replying back _How can you know that, without checking? _Argon walks over to Li and replies back _I've seen a lot of death in my life, and I can tell who's alive and who's dead. _

The town gates open up revealing a Drow, a shot, slender elf with midnight black skin with a blue cast, red lavender eyes, and long white hair. The Drow walked up to Argon and Li and greeted them. _Good morrow. _Argon greets him the same way _good morrow to you to._ The Drow looks at Li with a cold stair.

_I'm sorry for not allowing you in the town last night, it's just that we have a bit of a problem with beasts looming outside the town walls._ Argon responds back to the Drow _No harm done. Say wheres your healer, we have two badly wounded companions that need immediate attention. _The Drow responds pointing to the town _Across from the tavern our resident cleric is._

Argon picks up both Sakura and Sigmul and tells Li to wake the rest of the group as he takes them to the cleric. Argon walks up to the clerics door, the cleric opens his door revealing to be a human the human responds _Good morrow stranger._ The human notices Sakura and Sigmul on Argon's back, m_ay I ask what happened to your compatriots? _Argon responds back to the human _Well these two had a nasty encounter with a black dragon and I was hoping you can help them._ The human steps a side and lets Argon in rushing him in. _Of course of course come in and set them down. _Argon walks in and sets down Sakura and Sigmul and sets them down on two separate tables. The cleric comes in holding a pitcher of some kind of liquid and bandages. _Who's in greater need of attention? _The cleric says. Argon replies with uncertainty in his voice _The dragon took a bite of the girls arm. _The cleric rolls up Sakura's sleeve to reveal a large dragon bite in the arm. _It would appear that someone was in the process of already healing her. _Argon replies back_ yea the man over there was healing her when the dragon smacked him in the chest and burned him._ The cleric then begins to bandage the arm, and gently pours the liquid in Sakura mouth.

Argon did not question the potion that he poured in her mouth, mostly because he had spent a great deal of time with Sigmul in the chapel of Bahamut healing others. The cleric then begins to to pour the same liquid down Sigmul's mouth. _Well, that's all I can do for them. It could take some time before then wake, but I assure you they won't die._ Argon sighs in relief. _I thank you greatly' I'm not the richest of Dragonborn's but what I can give you I can._

_That won't be necessary, I don't take gold from strangers that need help. _Argon thanks him again _I really can;t thank you enough, if either of them wake up, I'll be in the tavern. _Argon walks out and heads for the tavern seeing Rolan, Li, Madison and Eramil walking through the town gates.


	6. The Plane of Shadows

Chapter VI

The Plane of Shadows

Waking up in a familiar realm to which no colour is seen, just the faint shades of black and white. His eyes widened to gain a greater glimpse to where he was. It was unmistakably the Plane of Shadows, Sigmul gets up from the floor and looks around the colourless room and there laying on the ground was Sakura. Sigmul walks over to her and shakes her, trying to wake her up. _Come on wake up. _Finally Sakura awakens to find herself in a place where colour is bleached from the environment. _Where am I? _ Sakura says confused and scared. With Sigmul standing right next to her, he replies. _We are in the Plane of Shadows. Are you injured? _As Sakura was about to reply to Sigmul, she felt pain surging through her arm were the dragon had bit her, Sigmul notices that Sakura's arm had been bandaged. He then took a closer look around and noticed a bunch of healing kits and salves. Sigmul then began to help Sakura up _our friends must have brought us to a healer. Are you well enough to walk? _Sakura takes Sigmul's hand and gets up and nodes. _Now __Sakura outside of this door lies many creatures that hate the light, and even more the living_ Sakura interrupts Sigmul, with a worried voice. _What kind of creatures? _Sigmul replies blankly _Shadows, more specificity ghosts, wraiths and undead._ Sakura gulped as she heard the word ghost, she was terrified of them. _Sigmul, how did we come to the this place? _Sigmul responds back just before he opens the door. _I do not know how we came to be in the plain of shadows, be we must find a way out._ Sigmul says as he opens the door.

Outside the door was an exact image of Mulsantir, but without colour, Sigmul takes the first step out of the door and followed by Sakura. Both of them explore shadow Mulsantir, it wasn't that big of a place but the shadows made if fell bigger than it was. Across from them was a tavern and just behind it the docks, Sakura was the first one to notice something at the docks. _Sigmul, I see something at the docks. _Sigmul replies back curiously _what is it Sakura? _ Sakura replies back to Sigmul confused _I don't know, I think it's some kind of portal, but I can't tell._ Sigmul takes a step forwards towards the docks _Then lets go see if your right, and _Sakura _you might want to take out your staff._ Slightly confused that Sigmul had known of her powers, she didn't think that he would notice during the battle with the dragon. Sakura does as Sigmul asks and transforms her key into her staff bearing her star.

After they have arrived at the docks Sigmul can see the portal, the edges seem like they are burning through the plains. And there standing in front of the portal is the cleric that had helped Argon back in Mulsantir. Sigmul speaks up towards the cleric but to no avail his words don't seem to reach his ears. Holding her staff Sakura yells out to the cleric, the cleric seems to respond to Sakura's words and turns around. _So you have awakened young one that is good. _Sigmul just stands there and allows Sakura to keep on talking. _Who are you, and where does that portal lead to._ The man smiles as he strafes from one side of the portal to the other. _Right to the business I like that. I am Gween, and this portal leads to your realm of existence young one._ Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the news, just as she was about to reply Sigmul interrupts her._ Sakura be careful with this one, there's something wrong with him._

Sakura nodes and responds to the cleric _Why is the portal open to my plain?_ Gween answers Sakura with a chuckle as he stops pacing around. _It's really quite simple, your plain has something that I won't and I plan to take it by force if need be. _Wanting more answers Sakura replies to Gween. _How did we come to the plain of shadows. _Gween responds chuckling _why I brought you both here. When your friend Argon brought you both to me in my home I forced you to drink a potion that would both heal and transport you here. After all I don't want you to die too soon, _ Just then Gween summons 2 wraiths and 3 zombies Attack my minions._. _The summons beings make their way to Sakura and Sigmul. Sigmul summons his guardian as Sakura tosses up three cards and shouted the words _Fly, sword, shield._ Angelic wings sprung from her back, a sword in her left hand a shield on her right.

Both Wraiths move forward as Sakura flies forward slashing one of the wraiths with her sword. Both Sigmul and his guardian shines sacred light from the heavens searing both wraiths as the zombies advance on them. Both the wraiths close in on Sakura, the wraiths ghostly hands lashes out against Sakura weakening her. Sakura falls to her knees with her sword in the ground, Sakura tosses up another two cards and shouts _Rain and Firey. _Rain hovers over Sakura healing her of her injuries and Firey engulfs one of the wraiths in fire. Sakura gets back up and flies up in the air where the wraiths can reach her.

Sigmul watches Sakura powers as she heals herself, he and his guardian unleash another wave of divine light at the wraiths, as divine light sears the wraiths the begin to back off and regenerate as the zombies surround Sigmul. One zombie grabs Sigmul as the other grabs his guardian. Sakura watches as the zombies grab Sigmul and his guardian, and summons arrow. The arrow card aims for the zombie holding Sigmul. The arrow card releases an arrow and impales it in the zombies torso causing it to relapse him.

As soon as the zombie releases his grip on him, he tosses both his arms aside as holy light shines from his body repelling and or damaging any undead within five feet of him pushing all three zombies back a foot. As soon as Sigmul's guardian is free he unleashes the same attack damaging and pushing them back even further.

Once again the wraiths heal, but this time move in for attack on Sigmul's guardian, as the wraiths lay their shadowy hands on the guardian mist of shadows forms around him, and was once Sigmul's guardian is now another wraith. And on top of that the zombies move closer once gain and grabs Sigmul, as the other one roughs him up a bit.

Sakura watches the guardian fall, and another wraith appear from where it was, she new that they both were in trouble. Once again throw up the windy card, and commands it to combine it's power with firey to burn the zombies but not Sigmul. The cards do as their told and and spreads firey's flames upon the zombies, one zombie turns to ash from the flames.

As the battle intensifies Gween notices Sakura's powers and how powerful they are. One of the wraiths backs off to heal as the other two advance on Sigmul. The two other wraiths lay out their shadowy hands on Sigmul. Just before the wraiths touch Sigmul, Sakura draws the illusion card to take Sigmul's place. The card flies down and takes the hit and returns to Sakura's hand.

As the zombies still remain engulfed in flames, they crumble to ash, and Gween forces the wraiths to retreat back into shadows. Sakura flies down as her sword, shield and wings return to cards. They both watch the man retreat into the portal and onto Sakura's plain. They both rush towards the portal before it closes and jumps through.


	7. Back Home

Chapter VII

Back Home

Both Sakura and Sigmul arrives at her plain, Sakura recognizes where they were as dusk began to set in and shadows from the nearby building and trees slowly crept near them. Sakura was still able to determine where they were. _So are we here _Sakura ? Sigmul asked trying to find the evil cleric. _Yea, this is my school._ Sakura says while looking at the very spot where she and her friends were transported and without looking away from the spot. _Sigmul do you know where Gween went to? _Sigmul responds blankly Bahamut does not illuminate all mysteries for me, we must rely on our own wit ad resources._ Regardless we need to find a way back to Faerûn. _ Sakura spun around after hearing Sigmul's words to return to _Faerûn_. _But Sigmul we can't just let Gween loose in the city. _Sigmul responds back to Sakura while placing his hand on her shoulder. _ Sakura I understand your concern but we cannot stop him without knowing what he's up to. For now we need to find some place to stay for the night, and find a way back to Faerûn. _ Sakura doesn't like it, but she knew that Sigmul was right, if there was going to be any hope to stop Gween she needed to know what he wanted. _Your right Sigmul, and maybe Kero might help find out what Gween want's. _Sigmul replies as he crossed his arms in revelation to this Kero fella. _Who's Kero? _Sakura turns to face Sigmul and responds back _Kero's my guardian best of the cards. _Cocking one eye brow Sigmul replies back _Guardian of what, never mind if this Kero could provide some insight on Gween then lead on._ Sakura led's the way to her house.

**Faerûn**

As the day turns to dusk in the city of Mulsantir casting shadows upon the town Argon walks out of the tavern. Argon notices Li and Madison standing right outside the clerics door waiting until Sakura to wake up. Just before Argon was to move forward Eramil and Rolan walks out of the tavern. _So Argon has Sigmul woken up yet?_ Rolan says as he walks towards the house. _Wow Rolan, are you actually showing compaction for once. _Eramil says as he cocks one eyebrow, _I may not like him, but I still don't like losing a man on the battlefield. _Rolan replies as he stands in front of the door as Argon knocks on it _Were not on a battlefield. _Argon protests _you know what I mean numb nuts I just... _Just before Rolan could finish what he was saying Eramil notices that the door is open and interrupts him. _Hey guys doors open. _Not saying a word since they reached the town Madison finally says something, _Maybe the man unlocked it for us. _Eramil ignores them and enters the house as Rolan responds to Madison insultingly _Yea I don't think so. _Argon pats Rolan's shoulder as he enters the house _Well Rolan have fun. _Argon smiles mocking Roaln. Before Li could say anything Eramil shouts out that Sakura and Sigmul are missing, and right there Li, Madison and Rolan rush in.

The house is filled with clutter of scraps of paper and books and the home was poorly lit. In the canter of the house was the two tables where Sakura and Sigmul were laying on and on the floor were a set of sigils glowing a faint blue hue. Li walks up the sigils and examines them, he traces his finger across the centre sigil. _Just as I thought there of Ancient Dwmere. _Eramil walks up beside Li and adds to the speculation _It seems you have a talent for Arcana impressive. Anyways you are right they are of Dwmere origin, though these set of sigils are also of the Infernal plains.. strange._

_Eramil can you use the sigils? _ Madison as she enters the house. _Sure, all I need is some alchemical silver and some time to get these sigils working. _Before Eramil could say any more Li interrupts him Therese_ more to it, originally these sigils are used to transport several people a specific location. _Amazed with the kids knowledge Eramil continues. _Li you continue to surprise me. Any way he's right, but without the proper ingredients which are rare to come by, the next best thing is merely communicating with the cleric._

Eramil takes his bag of Alchemical silver and places it on the sigils. The sigils shine a bight blue hue opening silver hazy window revealing a park with a penguin in the middle with the cleric talking to a hazy image of a bald man wearing black robes. _Master of the Fifth Tower you grace me with your presence. _The cleric says bowing to the bold man as he replies back. _Yes I am certain, the raising of the army, the attacks on Fort Locke and the girl how do they proceed. _The cleric replies back to the bald man with a nervous tone. _There have been complications milord, one of our disciples near the fort has been slain, and the girl has refused to join us, but it shall not affect our plans at the fort nor the raising of our troops our enemies shall not prevail. _The bold man replies back. _As long as Fallcrest is occupied then you have served me, and through me our master. _Two wraiths appear behind the cleric as he beings to speak again. _We are all in the service of Darkness milord, sometimes we forget that it is all around us, and there are no ranks and hiraches before him. _The image of the bold man disappears and the window in which they all were looking through goes blank.

_That was Tomoeda park. _Li was the first one to say anything after the window had closed. _I take it that was your realm, any how the main concern is what those two want. _Eramil says as he examines the room, _Who died and made you leader? _Argon says annoyed to which Eramil replies jokingly _the cleric... too soon._

_Say Eramil what are you doing? _Li asks as Eramil searches the book cases, _I'm searching the place in hopes to give us a clue on what the cleric was doing. If you want to find your friend simply pore some of the alchemical silver on the sigils and throw the amulet into the centre hard enough to shatter it. _

Doing what Eramil had told him, Li begins to pour the rest of the alchemical silver into the sigils activating them once more, he then hurls the amulet into the centre shattering it and scattering the pieces everywhere. In just a few seconds the very same hazy window appeared before them.


	8. Secrets Unravle

Chapter VIII

Secrets Unravle

Both Sigmul and Sakura stand outside of Sakura's house, Sigmul cotiplates on what that man Gween wanted from Sakura. Lost in his own thoughts he doesn't hear Sakura talking to him. _Sigmul you with me?_ Sakura askes with confusion in her voice, Sigmul just gave a short response to her _Yea just thinking, so this is where you live. _Sakura just nodes in response as Sigmul continues _We don't have alot of time go in at get this Kero fella he might be able to provide some insight in what Gween is doing here._

_Sigmul what do I tell my family? _Sakura asks already knowing Sigmul's response _Simple tell them the situation. _Sakura interupts Sigmul _Only a few people in this realm know of the existance of magic. _Becomeing frustrated Sigmul interupts Sakura _If we allow Gween to continue with whatever he's doing everyone will soon learn the existence of magic, which come to think of it isn't such a bad idea. _A series of earthquakes and aftershocks knocking both Sigmul and Sakura to the ground. As they got back to their feet a larged winged beast approched them and spoke in a demonic tone. _My master knew that you would come he sent me to offer the girl one last chance to join him. _Sakura speaks up and declines the demons offer. _I told your master no. _Happy with the girls response he replies back _I was hoping you'd refuse. _The demon beings out a firey whip and slams it to the ground, while at the same time a gray hazy portal opens up bringing forth Roland, Argon, Eramil, Li and Madison.

_Well looks like I should up to pull your asses out of the fire. _Roland says with such a condecending attitude to which Argon replies by giving him a slap up side the head.

Argon unsheaths his full blade and charges straight at the demon slashing him across the back, as Sakura launches the firey card at him missing Brawner completly as Sigmul creates a silver lining around the demon. Roland then flanks Brawner bringing his blade down on the demon helmet. The battle rages on with steel blades clashing and magic crakling cizillans come rushing out of their houses to see whats going on. They all staired in aw seeing four stangers fighting in medevil style cloths and seeing sakura useing magic in the fight.

As the battle rages on Sakura uses the fly card to gain some elevation on the fight and starts raining lightning down upon the demon as. Roland becomes too cocky and over shooting his mark he looses his balance giving the demon the chance to knock him around a few times rendering him unconcious, Sigmul runs over to Rolands side and heals hims wound in mid combat. One of Sakura's neighbours was standing a little too close to the fight that Brawner the demon lunged his blade towards the neighbours. Argon block the blade but leaving him open as Brawner delivers a bone shattering punch to Argons lower jaw knocking him unconcious. The severn foot tall Dragonborn ht the ground hard craking the pavment beneath him. Sakura lets out the wood card immobilizing Brawner and letting out one last strike of lighting causeing the demon to explode.

Secounds later after Sakura and Sigmul caches their breath they see everyone stairing at them flabergasted Sakura shouts over to Li and Madison._Watch over Roland and Argon me Sigmul and Eramil will head over to the park and deal with Gween, _and with that they were off. The civilians all crowed around the Argon with various expreseions on their faces some were at awe and others with prejudice, but all with the same question _who are they_.

When Sigmul, Sakura and Eramil arrive at the park they see Gween and surrounding him were undead zombies _Well it would appear that Brawner wasn't able to stop you how disappointing. Any way it doesn't matterI have what I came for_ Sakura takes a few step in front of the group _And what is it you were looking for exactly_ Gween chuckles a bit before repling _Oh how cute the girl is trying to be tough._ Gween takes a breath of air and continues _But I can see that your trying, what I was looking for was this mask. _Gween points to the mask which lays on a pedistal _How clever of them to hid it here where the citizens lay blind to the existance of magic. Well enough of me talking lets get this fight start shall we. _

The zombies make their approch towards the group, one of them grabs Eramil as both Sigmul and Sakura jump back and dropping them. Eramil flips over the zombies shoulders and firing a blast of eldrich energies blidnly at the zombie missing him. Gween then takes two steps forward and places a halo above Sigmul causing him to stumble around for a bit.

Two zombies grab Sakura and Eramil, they immediately summersalt over them and blasting them with fire and dark energies. As Sigmul stumbles around he makes his way over to Eramil and heals a potion of his wounds while Gween knocks Sakura prone and dazed.

Eramil gets grabed from behind by a zombie as Eramil shouts out _OH COME ON_, Eramil throws the zombie over his shoulders as Sigmul heals the rest of Eramils wounds while Sakura stands up. Gween blasts Eramil with divine radiance, a few moments later a few citizens arrive to watch the fight go on.

Frozend spectral chains leap from Eramils hands and wraping around Gween as a silver aura is placed around Gween weakening him. Sakura then uses the Firey card to ignite the ground underneath Gween forcing him to move as Eramil's spectral chains injure him.

Eramil teleports onto the pinguin and lauches liquid black fire from the palms of his hads at Gween as Gween is on fire Sakura rushes him with her staff hitting him in the ribs. Gween then wraps his whip around her staff and disarms her claming the clow staff.

Eramil uses his whip to forcefully take back the staff from Gween, now with the clow staff in his hands he uses ot to channel his Eldritch bast through the staff enhancing his powers. Sigmul maintains the silver aura around Gween which is weakining him, Sakura takes her staff back from Eramil Gween forces his powers to weken Sakura the same way Sigmul is weakening him.

As the battle entensifies Sigmul coand no longer maintaine the effects of his powers to weaken Gween, once Sigmul's power dimishes Gween blasts Sakura with divine radiance rendering her unconcious. Just at that very moment two men one looking about in his forties and the other younger mid twenties rush over to Sakura's side were Sigmul stops them. _I don't know who you two are but it's too dangerous for you two to be here. _The younger male attempts to shove Sigmul aside and get through _I don't care if it's too dangerous that's my sister there. _Sigmul tries to calm the man down _I understand your discompert but let us handle things _Sigmul heads over to Sakura's aid.

Catching his breath Sigmul looks over to Eramil _Eramil my powers are still weakened from my last battle with the demon it's all up to you... no pressure._

_Sigmul you can't just say no pressure after saying the battle depends on me._

Eramil runs over to Sakura and picks up her staff channeling dark energies through it making his eldritch blast more powerfull. For the next couple of miniets Eramil and Gween were going at it with crackling dark energies and divine radiance as Sigmul tries to heal Sakura's wounds and bring her back to concious state.

In the finale moments of the battle Eramil wraps his whip around Gween pulling him towards him and useing the clow staff to deliver one last eldritch blast at point blank range. Gween falls to his knees struggling to get up Eramil walks up to Gween and picks him up by the throut _Tell me what that mask is or your going to know what the ground tastes like. _Gween caughs a few times _Come now Elderin you really don't want to know about that you want to know why the girls staff enhanced your powers. _Eramil jerks Gween _true but the mask also intriges me, like why you wanted it. _A few more caughs from Gween and he responds to Eramil _All I'll say is that the mask is connected with Clow Reed. _Eramil throws Gween tot he ground and places his foot on the back of his head _then maybe my boot can persuade you. _Gween laughs at Eramil _and what makes you think I know anything more, the girl serves clow reed. _With that Gween passes on and Eramil takes his foot off his head.

With the death of Gween and the battle subsided Eramil picks up the mask and places it on his belt as Sakura confronts her father and brother. _Sakura are you alright _Sigmul interupts the two _She's quite alright even with my powers weakened I am still capable of healing all she needs is some rest. _The brother turns his attention to Sigmul and responds with such intensity in his eyes _I don't know what your talking about, nor do I care you just stay away from us. _Eramil places his hand on Sigmul shoulder _Well I see you have things taken care of here, I'll go attend to the kuckleheads. _With the Eramil was off holding onto that peice of infomation the Gween had told him.

Sakura gets in between her brother and Sigmul and try to calm them both down _Tory I'm fine, Sigmul and the others helped me and my freinds out a number of time. _Tory calms down a bit and directs his attention to Sakura _If you say so, though everything that I have witnessed is all above my head right now. _Sigmul places his hand on Tory's shoulder to reasure him _As a cleric I have taken an orth to adi those who wish it, now shall we all get some rest. _

Back where Brawner was slain lies both Rolan and Argon unconcious and a handful of people all stairing at them most the Argon. Eramil wounders about forcing all attention onto him _Madison is it, I need you and Li to help up Argon, I'll handle the thick headed paladin. _Not liking the attention all that much Eramil blasts some eldritch energies into the air scattering the mob. Before Madison and Li could help Argon, he starts to get up cracking his nexk a few times. _Oh look knuckle head one is up. _Eramil says as he struggles to help Rolan, Argon lifts Rolan and tosses on his shoulder _You know for someone to makes a lot of insults you sure can't pick up one human. So Li you know where I can dump him. _Argon says chuckling a bit. _Saura's house is literaly right in front of you._

Moments later Sakura her family and Sigmul arrives.


End file.
